


Don't Forget The Forks

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why was there only one fortune cookie in a meal for two?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget The Forks

Danny licked his lips and reached into the bag, withdrawing a hot container and almost burning the tips of his fingers off in the process.

"Bastard!" he growled, shaking his hand before sucking the burnt digit into his mouth; the coolness of his saliva cooling them slightly.

Tim chuckled and reached over, withdrawing his own food from the bag. Unlike Danny, however, he chose to use the small handle on the carton.

"Show off," Danny muttered around his fingers.

Once the feeling returned, he wiped them on his jeans before pulling out the chopsticks.

The brunette watched with amusement as his lover tried for a few moments to hold them, before slamming them down on the table. 

"Screw this," he growled, getting to his feet and stalking into the kitchen.

When he returned a few seconds later with a fork in his hand, Tim had already opened his food and was eating it with the chopsticks provided.

Sitting down with a scowl, Danny pulled open his food a little too roughly, sending sweet and sour sauce over the table. He laughed when some landed on Tim’s hand, making him cry out with pain and drop his own chopsticks, and thus his food.

"That’s what you get," Danny nodded, stabbing Tim’s thigh lightly with his fork. 

"For what?" Tim demanded, wiping the back of his hand with a napkin.

"For making fun of me." The blonde reached into the bag once more. "Here, read your fortune," he instructed.

Swallowing the chicken chow mien in his mouth, Tim accepted the cookie and tore the wrapping open. "I’m not eating the damn thing," he informed Danny, snapping the cookie in half and pulling out the cookie.

"Who said anything about eating it? They’re disgusting," Danny scowled. "And why have they only given us one? We ordered a meal for two!"

Tim shrugged his shoulders and read the small text on the paper. "That’s the first fortune I’ve read that makes sense," he commented with a chuckle.

"What does it say?" Danny demanded when Tim placed the cookie on the table next to him and furthest away from his lover.

"It’s my fortune," Tim replied. "If you share them they won’t come true."

"That’s bullshit and you know it!" Danny glared, reaching over and snatching the fortune away. " ‘The one sitting next to you will be with you for many years to come’," he read out loud, before his face split into a large grin.

"I think this one’ll come true," he whispered, leaning over and kissing Tim softly.

"I hope so," the brunette grinned, grabbing his chopsticks and shovelling food into his mouth. "Now that you’ve gone and jinxed it," he continued, the words slightly muffled by his food.

Danny grimaced and grabbed his fork. "Pig," he muttered, stabbing a piece of chicken and continuing his meal.


End file.
